Vérité entre les lignes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Clark, tu m'as caché ton secret longtemps, mais sache que je t'en ai caché un aussi, et aujourd'hui je vais te le révéler, parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je vais te dire tout, absolument tout. Ce n'est pas moi le fautif dans notre histoire, Clark. (OS)


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Cette fic est la première que j'écris sur Smallville, et elle est du point de vue de Lex. **

**Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Sur ce, passez un bon moment (:**

* * *

**C**lark, il est tant que je t'avoue quelque chose, même si je sais que jamais tu n'auras accès à cette fichue lettre que j'ai décidé d'écrire.

**L**is là si ça te chante, je sais que tu pourras trouver le message codé que j'y ai glissé.

**A**vant de te connaître, ma vie n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, et puis voilà que tu es entré dans ma vie, toi.

**R**evivre une vie heureuse a été ma seule pensée quand nous sommes devenus amis.

**K**ent, c'était le nom de famille que tu avais, c'était toi.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**T**u sais, au départ tu n'avais pas trop d'importance pour moi-même si tu m'avais sauvé de la noyade.

**U**ne puis plusieurs pensées pour mon sauveur m'ont quand même convaincu que je pouvais être ton ami et toi le mien malgré nos différences.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**M**alheureusement tu avais un secret, et j'avais aussi les miens.

**E**t puis tu ne voulais rien me dire, je voyais bien que tu étais crispé et que tu cachais un truc qui te semblait gros comme le monde.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**M**aintenant que je sais ton secret, j'ai un peu peur même si je ne devrais pas, car je suis Lex Luthor, et un Luthor n'a jamais peur.

**A**nge, c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu quand je t'ai vu me sauver.

**N**on, en fait tu étais un extraterrestre débarqué d'une planète qui avait explosé, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là, Clark.

**Q**uelle étrange ironie, n'est-ce pas Clark?

**U**ne belle ironie qui aurait pu me tuer, et pourtant je continue de te voir comme un humain et non comme un monstre, parce que tu es un monstre en vérité.

**E**t ne me dis pas que tu ne le penses pas aussi, car je vois tes regards parfois, ils ne peuvent pas tromper en fait.

**S**i tu m'avais tout révélé depuis le départ, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider, mais tu n'as rien dit, Clark...

**.**

**000**

**.**

**S**i tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de te tuer quand j'ai vu qui tu étais, tu aurais dû m'en parler, nous étions meilleurs amis !

**I**l a fallu que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, pourquoi Clark ?

**.**

**000**

**.**

**T**u as peut-être une explication valable à me fournir, et je t'écouterais volontiers si je ne savais pas que tu essaierais de me cacher d'autres choses.

**U**n truc m'échappe cela dit, pourquoi l'avoir dit aux autres et pas à moi ?

**.**

**000**

**.**

**S**i seulement tu pouvais me répondre, Clark, car j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

**A**vant tu me l'aurais donné sans discuter je pense, j'en suis même sûr, car j'étais important pour toi et tu me confiais parfois tes sentiments.

**V**oudrais-tu te faire pardonner de ta propre trahison en me révélant la vérité, Clark ?

**A**lors si tu le veux un jour, je serais là et j'essaierais d'écouter à mon tour ce que tu as à dire.

**I**rrité en attendant, oui, je suis irrité et vexé que tu ne m'ais rien dit durant tout ce temps.

**S**alaud, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, parce que j'avais une confiance presque aveugle en toi et tu ne m'as rien dit.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**P**itié, dis-moi au moins que tu as songé à me dire la vérité sur tes pouvoirs, Clark.

**A **moi, tu aurais pu me le dire, à moins que tu n'ais eu trop peur.

**R**aconter cela à ton meilleur ami, aurait-ce pu t'effrayer ?

**D**is, tu savais que je ne te ferais pas de mal ni ne me moquerais, pas vrai ?

**O**u alors tu n'avais pas peur mais tu ne voulais pas me le dire tout simplement, tu voulais juste partager ce secret avec des vrais amis...

**N**on, je refuse de croire à cette hypothèse car j'étais TON meilleur ami, mieux que Sullivan, mieux que Ross, mieux que Lang aussi !

**.**

**000**

**.**

**P**ourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance, Clark, alors que tu savais que je ne trahirais pas ton secret ?

**O**béissais-tu à des ordres de tes parents qui t'ordonnaient de ne rien me dire ?

**U**n jour peut-être me diras-tu enfin tout, un jour...

**R**ien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses te confier entièrement à moi un jour, le petit espoir qui s'était éteint il y a bien longtemps finit par revenir.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**M**ais je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion, n'est-ce pas Clark ?

**A**bandonner serait la meilleure chose à faire, tu me dirais sans doute ça pour m'empêcher de poursuivre dans cette vérité que je recherche.

**.**

**000**

**.**

**T**u comprendras un jour pourquoi je me refuser à abandonner une telle chose, moi je te le dirais.

**R**efuser, quel vilain mot, hein ?

**A**lors tu comprends que je vais continuer à chercher la vérité pour ensuite avoir une vraie conversation avec toi.

**H**orrifié, ça je ne le serais pas car je ne peux pas être horrifié par mon meilleur ami et peut-être même plus.

**I**magine, Clark, imagine que je cache aussi quelque chose.

**S**ecret, tu te souviens ? Nous avons tous les deux un secret, et le mien est tellement près de toi sas que tu ne le vois...

**O**uvre bien les yeux et écarte les oreilles, Clark, car le voici mon secret.

**N**on, je ne t'aime pas comme un frère, je t'aime comme tu aimes Lana, parce que malgré ce qu'on s'est fait mutuellement, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Clark.

* * *

**Alors, avez-vous pu deviner quel était le fameux message codé entre les lignes que Lex a laissé s'égarer? (:**


End file.
